xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Xen: Dickworm
Name: Dickworm Species: Dragonair Level: 36 Trainer: Xen AC: 15 HP: 77 (7d10 + 7) Speed: 35ft. walking | 35ft. flying Moves Wrap. Type: Normal; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 20; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: Melee You attempt to grapple a target into submission. Make a melee attack roll. On a hit, the target takes 1d4 + MOVE normal damage and is grappled and restrained. At the beginning of each of its turns, it may attempt to escape with a STR save against your Move DC. While a Pokémon is grappled, you may continue this move as a bonus action, doing an automatic 1d4 + MOVE normal damage. A target already wrapped cannot be the target of a new Wrap move. Higher Levels: The base damage increases to 1d6 at level 25, 1d8 at level 50, and 1d10 at level 75. Double Team ™. Type: Normal; Move Power: None; Move Time: 1 bonus action; PP: 15; Duration: 1 minute, Concentration; Range: Self You create a duplicate image of yourself, 5 feet beside you. The image copies every move you make. When an enemy hits you with an attack, roll a d4. On a 3 or 4, the image takes all the damage for you and disappears. Thunder Wave. Type: Electric; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 20; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: 60 feet You send a wave of electric energy that surrounds a Pokémon in range. The Pokémon must make a CON save against your Move DC or become paralyzed. Twister. Type: Dragon; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 20; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: 80 feet You send a gust of swirling wind that tears through an opponent. Make a ranged attack on an opponent, doing 2d6 + MOVE on a hit. If the natural attack roll is 16 or higher, the opponent flinches on their next turn. Higher Levels: The damage increases to 3d6 at level 25, 4d6 at level 50, and 5d6 at level 75. Dragon Rage. Type: Dragon; Move Power: Strength; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 10; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: Self (100 foot line) You unleash a devastating flow of energy in a 100 foot long line, 5 feet wide. Each creature caught in the blast must make a DEX save against your Move DC, taking 6d10 dragon damage on a fail, and half as much on a save. Blizzard ™. Type: Ice; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 5; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: 120 feet Icy clouds form overhead and pelt the ground with hail and snow, centered on a point you choose within range. Each Pokémon within a 20 foot radius must make a Dexterity saving throw against your Move DC, taking 2d6 ice damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. Higher Levels: The damage increases to 3d6 at level 25, 6d6 at level 50, and 10d6 at level 75. Agility. Type: Psychic; Move Power: None; Move Time: 1 bonus action; PP: 30; Duration: 1 minute; Range: Self You hone in on your abilities and feel a surge of speed course through your veins. As long as you have the type, increase your walking, flying, or swimming speed by 20 feet for the duration. Dragon Breath ™. Type: Dragon; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 20; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: Self (40 foot cone) You release a powerful breath of energy in a 40 foot cone. All targets caught in the blast must make a DEX save against your Move DC, taking 3d6 dragon damage on a fail, and half as much on a save. If an opponent fails the save by 5 or more, it is paralyzed. Higher Levels: The damage increases to 4d6 at level 5, 5d6 at level 10, and 6d6 at level 17. Outrage. Type: Dragon; Move Power: Strength; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 5; Duration: 3 rounds, Concentration; Range: Melee You go into a rampage, doing several attacks without control for three rounds. Make a melee attack roll each round, doing 1d6 + MOVE dragon damage on a hit the first round, 2d6 + MOVE dragon damage on a hit the second round, and 4d6 + MOVE dragon damage on a hit the third round. At the end of the third attack, you become confused. This attack stops if concentration is broken or the user is frozen or paralyzed. Higher Levels: The damage dice for this attack increases to d8 at level 25, d10 at level 50, and d12 at level 75. Hyper Beam. Type: Normal; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action, recharge 1; PP: 5; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: 120 feet You unleash a concentrated beam of pure energy at a Pokémon in range, doing 2d8 normal damage on a hit. The beam is unavailable the next turn and must be recharged before you can use it again. Higher Levels: The damage increases to 3d8 at level 25, 6d8 at level 50, and 10d8 at level 75.